


Mad Little World

by Yuzuki18



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Mental, shadow figure, world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzuki18/pseuds/Yuzuki18
Summary: Can you see through the darkness.





	

My thoughts have wonder into the darkness, things no longer can be seen with these eyes.

I need to wake from this mad world. 

Am I going mad like the Hatter?

At less he can see his own little mad world. 

My thoughts are returning to me.

Where am I?

This little room is a moon less night. 

Can't feel the objects around me, only the cold rings around my hands. 

When I move theirs something wet near my left leg. 

I believe car lights came through a window that seen to be in front of me, I realize my eyes are cover.

Looking down I can see little, is that a hand?

A hand, thought it to be mind, but it was other with out a ring around it.

The wet feeling came back to me, dark red, looking like paint.

The red painted the other hand before me.

Wonder and wonder of many thoughts, the lights move again.

Moving like a bee going to flower to flower, the lights were no longer from a window.

Yellow lights glow to bright for the cover eyes. 

The covers move, one eye in full view.

Car lights became a shadow figure ten times taller then me.

Looking down at the hand becoming a full red body.

I did not cry, only laugh at the body.

You could no longer hear my laugh.

I saw more paint, this time from me.

Soon I was back in my little mad world.

This time, never coming out of it.


End file.
